Amor Frustrado
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: En aquellos tiempos, muchos podrian decir que el dolor más grande era aquel que se efectuaba con la espada y la flecha, pero yo puedo asegurarles que el dolor que perdura y no se aleja es este: el dolor de un amor frustrado.


_¡__Ningun personaje me pertenece! La trama es totalmente mía._

_**Se ubica en una **__**época en la que no existían las ramas con pólvora, solamente espadas y cotas de malla, espero les guste.**_

_Para Karen… _

_**Capitulo Único**_

_**Amor Frustrado**_

Llego jadeando, con las ondulaciones de su caoba cabellera cual ramas danzantes; enmarcando su rostro níveo, el viento rugía furioso provocando el salvaje movimiento de hojas y tallos de aquellas extrañas plantas que no sabía identificar pero parecían surgir de la nada.

La oscuridad era aplastante, casi tangible y se cernía sobre ella cual nube en una tormenta, la única luz provenía de aquel cuarto menguante que regalaba con inusual brillo la luna y se podía distinguir el sonido de la naturaleza que le rodeaba: las pequeñas olas de la laguna estrellándose contra la fina arena, el viento silbando en sus oídos, y los pequeños insectos zumbadores que al parecer no sabían de la pequeña intrusa en su ambiente.

Levanto la vista, atenta, esperando algo; una sombra, una voz… aquella voz. Cualquier cosa con el propósito y esperanza firme de que él fuera la persona que le perseguía.

Después de algunos momentos la espera se hizo tediosa, larga y desesperante, hecho un rápido vistazo al satélite y agudizando sus sentidos decidió relajarse; las ondas pacificas de la laguna mostraban pequeñas siluetas en aquella oscuridad penetrante al igual que el reflejo certero del firmamento que en pocas horas se aclararía, la chica se tenso considerablemente, podía sentirlo, su presencia la golpeaba dolorosamente, pinchando su corazón con el solo hecho de saber que él estaba cerca, mientras se preguntaba por qué no aparecía… el silencio se extendía y su pecho empezó a subir y bajar con rapidez, nerviosa y alterada, mostrando en sus ojos verdes una desesperación genuina, su mayor deseo era verlo de nuevo, contemplar atravez de aquellos orbes mercurio el sentimiento que ella había luchado por mantener en secreto.

El sonido de las ramas del arbusto más cercano moviéndose la hizo estremecerse y girar la cabeza rápidamente, una silueta masculina se hacía espacio para salir; por inercia su corazón bombeo con fuerza, era algo incontrolable; al escuchar sus pasos acercarse provocaron que todas aquellas dudas que en algún momento ocupaban su mente se dispersaran como las hojas que el movía, sabia por que había accedido – a espaldas de sus padres- a ese encuentro furtivo: era el cariño profundo que le profesaba su corazón a aquel rubio de ojos claros y brillantes, si, esa era la razón por la que desde el ocaso esperara impaciente la luz de la luna, se había cansado de verlo solo en sus locos e incoherentes sueños, por que el ya no podía esconderse de ella en las sombras, no le importaban los riesgos que pudiera sufrir, el no sería invisible para ella nunca más, era todo lo que podía ver.

-no tenias que haber venido – susurro él y sus palabras nunca sonaron menos melodiosas para ella que aquella noche, los brazos fuertes de aquel joven atraparon su cintura y le propinaron un beso dulce en el cuello, mientras la embargaban miles de emociones que nunca había conocido antes, pero que le fascinaron.

- Draco… ¿sabes lo imprudente que soy no es así? – le pregunto con una sonrisa, el chico no había cambiado su expresión facial, tal vez –y era lo más probable – ella no sabría nunca que iluminaba su corazón y cuando veía aquel resplandor en sus ojos verdes lo dejaba sin habla, ¿ella no podía ver a la persona voluble en que lo convertía?

- estamos en peligro, no debiste salir – ella frunció el entrecejo y se separo de él, una corriente de aire elevo ligeramente su vestido durazno mientras el chico miraba embelesado a su niña, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros ligeramente bronceados ya que las mangas se habían deslizado por ellos, la ligera tela cayendo cual cascada por su cuerpo, acentuando su cintura y descendiendo hasta sus rodillas.

- ¿por qué no aprecias todo lo que hago por ti? Sabes lo difícil que es para mí salir de mi casa? – le pregunto mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos

- si tan difícil es… porque has venido, porque te arriesgas para verme? – ella se tenso y lo miro con reproche e infinita ternura, provocando que el desviase la mirada.

-¿es acaso que aun no comprendes? – pregunto en el instante en que tomaba asiento sobre la arena y sumergía sus manos en el agua – soy… frágil, me vuelves así – titubeo

- ¿frágil?- bufo y ella le fulmino juguetonamente con la mirada, él tenía que saber lo ligera que se volvía, debía ser consciente que con cada palabra que le decía tenía el poder de levantarla y arrojarla como si se tratara de una pluma porque estaba a cargo de su corazón.

- ligera – respondió y al observar la confusión en el rubio prosiguió – fácil de caer, fácil de romperse… me vuelves de papel, en ocasiones de cristal – el rubio aun le miraba confundido, no comprendía las metáforas, tomo asiento junto a ella, buscando su mirada. – sí, me vuelves frágil, es decir: puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras sabes? – termino ella sonriendo con algo de ironía. Él sintió un nuevo escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal, cada palabra que salía de sus labios era un puñal en su corazón, cada movimiento de ella, cada sonido provocaba que su mundo cobrara vida o como en aquel instante lo derrumbara.

-no digas eso – le susurro con la voz rota

- ¿por qué no? Esa es mi verdad – ella le tomo el rostro para que descubriera en sus ojos que era cierto, el las retiro con fuerza.

-escucha Astoria y escucha con cuidado porque no lo repetiré – el silencio se extendió un escaso segundo –me aliste a la guerra – la chica aun en el suelo cerró los ojos momentáneamente, tratando de retener las lagrimas y lo enfrento.

- ¿A la guerra? - pregunto -¿por qué? siempre nos hemos empeñado en hacer esto imposible, crees que no me duele lo que haces?, ver que todo lo que forjamos lo tiras a la basura?-le reclamo

- que te dice que no volveré? - le pregunto con la mandíbula tensa, sabiendo que aun con todas las ganas de regresar, eso no le garantizaba que en verdad lo haría.

-has firmado una sentencia! La guerra en si es cruel, porque tienes que entregarte de esa forma?, ¡te mataran con solo saber tu apellido!- le reclamo con lagrimas rebeldes que se aparto con furia mientras sus puños se cerraban fuertemente, tal vez provocándole daño

-es un precio que debo correr - le dijo con algo de crueldad, - ¿sabes que no me aliste porque lo quiera verdad? pero es mi deber - le explico con una calma que le parecía ajena

-no comprendo... porque? porque tú?, porque me tenía que enamorar de ti! - reclamo al viento que con fuerza empujaba todo a su alrededor. - dime... de una vez por todas, ¿que somos? - la chica trago con dificultad - ¿que fui para ti?-

- no hables en pasado - le regaño y tomo su rostro entre sus manos para contemplar sus ojos brillantes por las saladas lagrimas haciéndolos parecer dos gemas preciosas.

- cada instante de mi vida estaba rodeado de una oscuridad perturbadora, como el mismo lago en este momento, lo comprendes?, pero había algo en ti, en tus ganas de vivir, que de alguna manera me saco de mi letargo, tu presencia irritante por la luz que despedías hacia que soñara, es decir, aceptar que había más en mi vida que lo que ponían a mi alcance, que había algo mas allá de mi deber; es por eso, que en el campo de batalla aunque no estés conmigo, tus ojos me perseguirán y continuare para poder verlos de nuevo - ella río y sonrió tímidamente – eso y más eres para mí -

- eres un cursi - le dijo la chica y golpeo con delicadeza el hombro derecho del joven salpicándole el rostro mientras soltaba una carcajada, el poso una mano en la cintura de la chica y su cuello balanceándola sobre el agua; mojando a conciencia las puntas de su cabello café oscuro, ella le sonrió, provocando el descuido del chico, permitiéndole salir del aprieto.

-dime ¿que soy para ti?-

- tal vez para mi seas casi todo lo contrario a lo que soy para ti – contesto ella - me bajaste con brusquedad de mi nube e hiciste que aceptara, que no todos los sueños se cumplen... que tengo que luchar –

-es lo que hace todo el mundo – bufo el

-y eso es lo que hare – le susurro la chica con convicción poniéndose en pie, en la imito al instante

- ¡NO! – exclamo con el miedo impreso en sus ojos y asiéndola del brazo con algo de fuerza – para ti, luchar no es una opción. –

-¿como podre cumplir mis sueños si no lucho? – le pregunto la castaña

- ambos sabemos que te referías a ser participe en la guerra y no lo permitiré- le reprendió; entonces la chica tomo su rostro y junto su frente con la de él.

-prométeme algo…

-no puedo prometer que regresare – le dijo con firmeza – lo más probable es que no lo haga y lo sabes – ella asintió, cerrando los ojos y tratando de componer la mueca que se había formado proponiéndose firmemente no llorar mientras él la viera.

- promete que nunca olvidaras todos y cada unos de los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, promete que no olvidaras el profundo cariño que te profeso, teniendo la certeza de que jamás dejare de hacerlo – el joven Malfoy se tenso y le sonrió con añoranza, tomando una pequeña roca del suelo y pasando su mano sobre ella transformándola en una nueva, brillante y ligera resaltando inusualmente el color gris que poseía y se la tendió.

- ¿es esto suficiente para prometerlo? – Astoria lo abrazo con fuerza, sabiendo que sería la última vez que podrían verse.

-¡ la piedra tiene el mismo color de tus ojos! – exclamo la pequeña Greengrass con voz aguda y soltando un saltito, como toda una niña, él sonrió ampliamente y asintió, estrechándola en un abrazo que no sabían cuanto tiempo había durado pero que sin duda ambos necesitaban.

Porque Astoria Greengrass podía y quería caer bajo el efecto que le producía, quería besarlo como nunca, de una manera impresionante lo quería y no hacía falta que se lo digiera de nuevo, el estaba a cargo de su corazón del cariño que a nadie más podría darle.

-te quiero Draco, como no tienes idea – rompió el silencio la chica bajando la mirada, ocultando sus ojos cristalinos sabiendo que la despedida se acercaba; tomaba de su vestido arrugándolo por las puntas, mientras la estrella del alba les indicaba que ya había llegado la hora mientras el firmamento se teñía de un color violeta.

Draco jamás había contemplado y admirado de tal manera la belleza de su niña, la iridiscencia de sus cabellos castaños, su tez blanca en contraste con sus ojos cual esmeraldas relucientes y los labios rojizos que siempre se conservaban así, tentándolo a cada momento y si aquella era la despedida… busco sus ojos impaciente por tener la aprobación de besarla, pero con solo ver aquel destello verde, olvido que necesitaba preguntarle si lo quería, si necesitaba tanto como el ese contacto por que no quería morir en batalla sin saber que sentiría al tenerlos y los robo, si, robo sus labios, besándolos con suavidad, deslizando y acariciando los suyos con la misma precisión con la que lo hace el roció en aquel momento con el pétalo de la flor más cercana, capturando cada pequeña sensación en su mente, sabiendo que ella le estaba correspondiendo, que no le reprochaba haberle robado un beso y que lo disfrutaba de la misma manera que el.

Ella abrió los ojos sonriéndole radiante, en ese momento fue ella quien le robo un beso fugaz pero más apasionado.

-Te amo – susurro al oído de la chica y ella sonrió de medio lado, feliz y nostálgica a la vez, por que aquellas palabras significaban una despedida, la despedida que él no quería dar, pero que estaba obligado a otorgarla, ambos miraron su reflejo en la laguna, ambos juntos, el abrazándola con delicadeza, ella propinándole un beso, encerrados en una fantasía momentánea, una fantasía que ninguno quería dejar.

A la distancia, miles de aves pasaron sobre ellos recibiendo al nuevo día, Astoria alzo la vista contemplándolas y Draco tomo entre sus manos su rostro, haciéndola virar y fundir por última vez ojos azules y ojos verdes, ella apoyo una mano en el corazón de él, con la piedra grisácea y el rubio beso su frente con ternura y delicadeza, como si de una pieza de cristal se tratara.

Ella no pudo reprimir un quejido, aquel beso era lo más doloroso que alguna vez podría sentir, ese beso le recorrió la espina dorsal, estremeciéndole dolorosamente y dejándola completamente paralizada ya que parecía que un riachuelo de agua helada se extendía por todo su ser, un nudo de tamaño indescriptible tomo forma en su garganta impidiéndole articular sonido exceptuando aquel quejido de profundo dolor, sus ojos no aguantaron más, aquel propósito firme de no llorar se fue de la misma manera que una pluma vuela a la deriva, pero Astoria no sabía que él también lloraba, que una lagrima rebelde había resbalado por sus mejillas, que en el momento en que la beso una daga helada se clavo en su abdomen.

Fue así como Draco dio media vuelta, sin querer soltar la mano de su niña, hasta que la distancia los separo, él se fue mirar atrás, siguiendo el sendero de vuelta a la ciudad, por que el debía partir… y partió con una herida sangrante, porque apartir del momento en que la dejo, Draco Malfoy seria Invisible, un fantasma: la huella que había dejado su pérdida de amor, con la dolorosa sensación de un corazón palpitando débil y a la fuerza

Astoria se quedo ahí, en aquella laguna contemplando la silueta hasta que desapareció, aun con la mano estirada mientras gruesas y dolorosas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, sintiendo temblores y escalofríos recorrerla, lo más probable es que no lo superara nunca; pero en aquel momento –y sería el único- se permitía llorar por él, seria fuerte o al menos trataría de aparentarlo, porque ella sabía con total seguridad que era frágil, que se había vuelto ligera como una pluma… que estaría a la deriva en el aspecto sentimental, donde sea que estuviera aquel Malfoy estaría su corazón, ella había caído en su amor.

Muchos dirían en aquel tiempo que el dolor más fuerte es aquel que se da con la espada, la flecha o la magia oscura; pero yo que he visto esto se que el dolor más fuerte es aquel amor frustrado…

_**Hola hola!**_

_**¿Qué**__** les parece? Mi segundo Drastoria! Espero haberlo hecho bien, como tal vez se hayan dado cuenta es un song-fic, vaya que me inspire con eso.**_

_**¿sabian lo que en verdad significaba un beso en la frente?**_

_**Espero sus comentarios con todo aquello que deseen decirme…**_

_**Un saludote!**_

_**Luisa.**_


End file.
